


Bring me Home

by eatsugarbitch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, What even is my life, dorky!eren, eren is an oblivious lil' shit, eren is my adorable baby, ereri, levi is a total ass, model!levi, rating will most likely go up as the story progress's, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsugarbitch/pseuds/eatsugarbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jeager hasn't left his house since his mom died and dad abandoned him a year ago. Now he feels it is time to go back out into the world and achieve his dreams and goals. Little did he know that two of the most successful men in Trost; Erwin Smith, the charming CEO of Survey Corps, and Survey Corp's head model and designer, Levi Ackerman would be attracted to him. (i suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Back

Eren POV

"Eren Jaeger, you better get your ass to the bus stop or you're going to late to your first day on the job!", Mikasa hollered from downstairs.

I almost forgot, today was my first day working at the Titan Bookshop. Things hadn't been easy on me since my mom died about a year ago and my dad disappeared. Luckily Mikasa, my adopted sister, was there for me, taking over the mother role in my life and pulling me out of depression. Sometimes she was too overprotective but I really owed her, because if she wasn't here for me all this time, I probably wouldn't still have been here today.

I haven't left the house since I lost my parents and today was the day that was going to change, hopefully for the better. I used to have a lot of goals in high school, to major in art, get a boyfriend, maybe get married and adopt some kids. I wanted to see the world, especially the ocean. My best friend, Armin, had lent me many books about the ocean and its vast territory. I have never left the city of Trost and my parents were planning to take me to Germany, that was, before they left. I had lost most of that ambition after my mom died and dad abandoned me but now, I know I'm strong enough to go after my dreams. Armin got me a job at the bookshop he worked at so I could interact with the rest of the world again.

I quickly throw on my white skinny jeans and creamy blue sweater that was just a little too big on me. As I make my way down the stairs Mikasa throws the lunch she made for me in my hands and pushed me towards the door.

"Good luck at work today Eren. Remember, I love you. Say hi to Armin for me as well." She said as she kissed my cheek and shoved me out the door. I got on the bus to work, anxious but excited.

.-.

The bookstore was small but friendly with the light brown walls and smell of books new and old in the air.  I walked up and introduced myself to the manager.

“Hey, my names Eren. I applied for a job here, Armin recommended me?” I said shyly, looking down at my hands.

“Hi, Eren. Armin told me to be expecting you. I’m Marco, the manager of the Titan Bookstore.” Marco said, looking up at me and holding out his hand. I looked him in the eye and smiled, shaking his hand. Marco’s eyes widened and he blushed looking away. He was pretty cute come to think of it, with his light freckles and soft features, but I couldn’t say he was my type. But then again, its always the personality that matters, right?

“Well, um, d-do you want me to sh-show you around?” he asked looking away from me. I nod faster than I probably should and for the rest of the morning, Marco showed me around the store and informed me on the different sections and books. The store really was quite amazing and I already felt incredibly comfortable there. I heard the a jingling noise and saw someone had come into the store. He was incredibly handsome with a defined jaw and nose. His eyes were a startling blue and hair a golden blonde. He wore an expensive looking suit that clung perfectly to his tall, well built body. Heck, he looked as strong as his eyebrow game. The man oozed power, and I would be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to him at all. Marco sat back and looked at me expectantly.

Mustering up all my confidence I asked the man what every employee was required to say,“W-welcome to the Titan’s Bookstore. Is there a-anything you are looking for?” I stammered out clearly embarrassed.

Erwin POV;

This morning’s meeting had been extremely stressful. As the CEO of Survey Corps, the best fashion corporation in the district, I rarely have any time to relax. I decided to take a break for a couple hours and somehow found myself at the Titan’s Bookstore that was about a block away from the Survey Corps headquarters. It has been a little while since I’ve been to one of these bookstores. I guess I could check it out. I muse. I step inside the shop and hear a small voice to my right.

“W-welcome to the Titan’s Bookstore. Is there a-anything you are looking for?” the boy asked. He looked up and I’m pretty sure my heart rate speed up. The boy’s eyes were a brilliant shade of blue, or were they green? At this point, I could care less. The boy’s doe-like eyes were probably one of the most beautiful I had seen in a long time. His eyes weren’t the only thing that was beautiful about him. He had soft tousled brown hair, and adorable little nose and plump pink lips. He was blushing too. This kid’s adorable I think to myself. I realize I have been staring and clear my throat.

“Nothing in particular. Is there anything you recommend?” I responded, trying to remain cool. The boy grinned and nodded his head and I would be lying if I said that wasn’t the nicest smile I had ever seemed. _Erwin, calm down. You’re acting like a schoolgirl with a crush now cut it out my subconscious reminds me. Right, be natural, be charming, be Erwin Smith._ I smirk to myself feeling extremely stupid at the moment. The boy waves me over to the fiction section and I swear I’m seeing sparkles around the guy. I mean, the kid looked like an angel, his slim body casually leaning against the bookshelf, eye twinkling, and _ERWIN STOP_. I snap out of my daze and follow him into the fiction section.

“So, mister, can I ask for your name? I’m Eren by the way.” He said looking up at me from under his eyelashes, those long beautiful _ERWIN SMITH_.

“I’m Erwin, nice to meet you Eren,” I tell him, feeling incredibly lame. _Whatever happened to Erwin Smith, smooth talker, womanizer, I mean, in situations like this, be cool, yeah… but Eren huh. A beautiful name for a gorgeous boy. Erwin, there is something wrong with you, and look he just finished telling you something that you just MISSEDTHAT._ I look back at the boy. He’s picking a book off of the shelf. He holds it up to show me the cover. I reach for it, hands shaking, when my phone rings. “Sorry! Gotta take this!” I mumble as I speed-walk towards the entrance, slipping my still-ringing phone out of my jacket pocket.

“What?” I grunt as I throw open the door and stand right outside. "What happened with the meeting?” a low bored-sounding voice asks over the phone. "Levi, what do you need?" I sigh annoyed that he pulled me away from Eren, even if he was my best friend.

“They told me that one of our models for the upcoming show quit.”

“So what now, you want me to find someone else for the job?”

“Exactly. You have someone in mind?” I think about Eren.

“Actually yeah, I do.”

“Well Eyebrows, we need someone now, so contact the brat and get him over here tomorrow for evaluation.”

“Kay, bye.” I hung up and walked back into the shop and located Eren chatting with Marco in a way that seemed a little too friendly for my liking.

“Eren.” I say looking down at him.

“Y-yeah?” he responded.

“I need your number” _Erwin, when you ask for someones number, you gotta do it a bit smoother, I must say I’m disappointed._

“W-what?! Uhm okay…” He brought out his phone and we exchanged numbers with a very obviously jealous Marco glared at us. _Sorry, but Eren’s mine._

“I’m going to contact you tomorrow morning but dress nicely because we are going somewhere at 3:30, look your best” I say and walk away as quickly as possible leaving a blushing dumbfounded Eren behind me.

_What is this kid doing to me?_

 


	2. Pamper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin getting Eren ready to meet with Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thank you guys so much for the comments they all made our day. Hopefully we can update every week or sooner. Anyways, continue reading...

Eren POV

The rest of the day was a blur. It was mostly just Marco and I in the shop for the rest of the morning. Armin came in around 3:00 in the afternoon and Marco left, somewhat reluctantly. Some students from Sina University came over just when Armin and I were about to close up shop. Armin introduced them as Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse. They were both trying to get a degree in gourmet cooking so that they could open up a restaurant together. They bought a couple cookbooks then left. Armin finished up locking all of the doors to the bookstore and we all walked over to the coffee shop. I couldn't think straight after today’s events. _What just happened? Wait…. OH MY GOD WAS HE ASKING ME ON A DATE? What do I wear!? Its not like I’ve ever gone out on a date with anyone before. Heck, I haven’t left the house since forever and the moment I do this is what happens… not that I’m complaining. He told me to dress nicely. Oh gosh, he was so handsome, a little awkward , but he seemed nice. But then again, we just met. Isn’t that a little too soon to get attached? But I still think I kinda like him. I wonder if someone as great as Erwin could ever like someone as plain and messed up as me._ Everything was moving so quickly for me. Before I knew it, we were at the coffee shop.

“ What would you like sir?” a bright voice called out to us. I saw a petite blonde girl with wide blue eyes looking at me. Her name tag read Christa.

“Um, just a Cafe Latte please,” I respond.

“I’ll take an espresso!” Armin squealed from behind me. We sat down.

“So, how was your first day at the job? Exciting? Meet anyone special?” Armin asked grinning.

“Uhm… well it was pretty cool and I met this guy, his name was Erwin. He was really nice, and I think we are meeting up tomorrow.” I answered, bowing my head in order to hide my blush.

“Wait, did this Erwin have blonde hair and insanely solid eyebrows?”

“Yeah, do you know him?!” I asked excitedly. For some reason Armin stood up.

“OH MY GOSH, Eren, that man is the CEO of the Survey Corps, Trost’s number one fashion magazine and their clothing is sold in like, every department store ever. That man is Erwin Smith, possibly the most successful person in the whole district!” Armin said excitedly. Christa arrived with our drinks and he sat back down.

“Eren, this is big news. You’re so lucky to have met him and not to mention he invited you out!”

_No wonder he looked so powerful and fancy. He wayyy out of my league. I don’t even know if he’s gay or not! But he did ask me out earlier today, or maybe he didn’t mean it like a date? Ugh, this whole situation is confusing._ I looked back up at Armin who already finished his drink. I quickly finished mine and left Christa a small tip. Armin and I left and headed our separate ways. I have a lot of things to sleep on tonight.

.-.

_“Babe” Erwin cooed._

_“What is it?”_

_“Eren.”_

_“Yes love?”_

“Eren! It’s already 11:00 so wake the fuck up!” Mikasa yelled looking down on me in my sleepy form.

“FINE FINE, I’m waking up whoopdeedoo.” I groan and got up to get ready for the day. Today I was going to meet with Erwin at 3:00. He sent me a text around 7:00 and said he would pick me up. I sent him my address.

After a long shower, and I’m talking like 40 solid minutes of lather and rinse, I picked out my clothes. Most of the clothes I had were simple, so I ended up wearing light-washed jeans and a simple green longsleeve shirt. I mean, I couldn’t look that bad. I began watching some Sword Art Online, I had just recently really gotten into the show and before I knew it, it was already 2:58. I looked out my window and saw a beautiful silver Volkswagen Touareg Hybrid parked in front of the house. Erwin got out of the car and walked up to my doorstep.

Erwin POV

It was time to pick Eren up and as much as I hate to admit it, I was kind of nervous. I mean it wasn't like I had asked him out on a date, but I still was technically "going out" somewhere with him. Erwin, you're embarrassing. Just go get the damn guy and take home to your work. THIS IS NOT A DATE. Right. This is just work related meeting. Yes it is. I knock on the door and a breathless Eren opened the door almost immediately.

“H-hey Erwin. R-ready to go?” Eren asked shyly. _Cute._

“Yeah, wait, are you seriously planning on wearing that?” I yelled in shock. _OMG that totally came out wrong I didn’t mean it like that he looks great but I mean not model material ugh he probably hates me now I’m such a screw up can I die?_

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know what to wear and I don’t own that many clothes and I thought this was good enough. Oh my gosh I’m so stupid should I find something else to change into? Wait for a second I’ll go change” Eren sulked, face bright red as he started to go upstairs to change. I grabbed his wrist before he got too far away.

“Wait! Eren, no it’s fine, come with me, I’ll get you something nice to wear okay? You look fine, I just was expecting clothes a bit more fashionable. Come on, lets get in the car and I’ll explain everything to you.”

He looked up at me and followed me into the car.

“Woah, this is really nice,” Eren muttered to himself in awe.

“Heh, I know right? Now come on, get in, we need to be at the Survey Corps headquarters by 3:45.”

“Wait, why are we going to there?!” Eren looked at me, eyes wide as he buckled his seatbelt.

“Oh, uhm, how about I tell you when we get there, okay?” and I sent him what I hope was a charming smile. He blushed and looked away. _Hmmm._

“Oh, okay.” The drive was awkward and silent. Eren wouldn’t look at me until we got there.

“Wow, this place is huge! Erwin, are you really the CEO of this place?!” Eren looked at me in awe.

“I didn’t know you had already figured me out, but yes, I am the CEO of this place. How’d you find out?” I asked suprised.

“Well, uhm you see, my friend told me?” His whole face was red.

“So you talked to your friends about me, huh?” I ask in an amused tone. On the inside however, I may or may not have been fangirling.

“Sh-shut up!” He got out of the car, back facing me. _How cute._

“Now come on, we need to get you dressed to look your absolute best. Follow me.” I led Eren into the clothing section of the store.

“Petra! You here?” I yelled into the darkness.

“Yes! Hey Erwin! Who’s the cutie you brought along with you?” Petra popped up behind a clothes rack.

“Our new model. Can you find him something fitting to wear? Levi wants to evaluate him before the show. Maybe even train him. I want Eren to make an impression.” I stated.

“WAIT WHAT? A MODEL? I CAN’T DO THIS ERWIN!” Eren cowered behind me.

“Can, can we just go?” He muttered. He seemed really bothered.

“Eren” I cupped his face and angled his head so he was looking up at me.

“You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and you would make a great model. Please, can you do this for me? It can only be a one time thing if you want. I’ll even pay you extra for the job. So please?” I pouted.

“I-I guess. But only this once ok?” Eren looked so flustered and adorable right then and there, our faces so close, I could just lean down a bit and kiss those soft, plump, pink lips _Erwin I thought we covered this already now leave the poor guy alone._ I let go of him.

“Well, I have the perfect thing in mind. Come on Eren, lets go get you ready.” Petra pulled _my_ Eren away from me. _When did Eren become yours Erwin?_ Shut up.

I sat down and waited a couple minutes. I was really looking forward to what Petra pulled together for him. She never disappoints. I heard Eren’s voice from the changing room.

“Petra! I’m sorry but I can’t wear this! Its so embarrassing. Can’t I wear something a little looser?” Eren whined.

“No honey, this is perfect. You look stunning” Petra cooed.

I heard footsteps coming in my direction.

“Tada” Petra sang as Eren walked out.

My jaw completely dropped. Eren wore combat boots and sinfully tight dark jeans. I mean those slim, muscular, legs were out of this world. On top he wore a seemingly simple white button up long sleeve, but it clung to his lithe body beautifully. I could see every curve, the dip in his shoulder, those slender muscular arms. The first couple of buttons of the shirt were left open, revealing those delicious collarbones. His hair was slightly ruffled in an adorable but sexy way. His skin shined and his eyes, Petra put a touch of gold eyeliner around those lovely eyes that made them pop. I had a hard time speaking in the presence of this perfect creature.

“Uhm, Erwin, can you stop staring? You’re starting to make me uncomfortable.” Eren said in that sweet voice of his. He sounded so innocent it made me shudder. I suddenly wasn’t sure I really wanted to share Eren with Levi, perhaps I could coach Eren myself? But, I’m no model, and I have zero experience. I sigh inwardly. Oh well, it can’t be helped.

“Yes, sorry for staring. You just looked so great I couldn't help myself” I smirk seductively. His cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink. I thanked Petra and snaked my arm around Eren’s slim waist and strolled over to the elevator with a reluctant Eren beside me.

“Ready to go meet Levi?”

****  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so opinions on smut? We may or may not include it in this fic so its up to you guys.  
> Comment below if we should have it or not. Thank you guys so much!


	3. Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finally enters the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to update. This chapter probably wont live up to many of your expectations and I honestly was running low on ideas but now I kinda have a solid idea about the plot for this story. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Levi POV

I honestly had no idea what to expect when Erwin walked through the door with the replacement model in his arms. Knowing Erwin, I expected some untasteful plain little guy, but this, this fine thing in front of me was not what I anticipated at all. The kid was absolutely breathtaking. The brat was a bit taller than me, but slimmer in comparison to my muscular build. I took in every inch of the perfectly symmetrical face, fascinated with his mystical teal eyes. They were absolutely stunning and contrasted beautifully with his silky brown hair and smooth unblemished skin. The kid was born to be a model. It is then that I realize I’ve been staring and glance up at Erwin to see him with a smug smirk painted on his face.

“Erwin, you are 5 minutes late,” I scold give him my signature glare. “You know I have little patience for these things.”

“Sorry Levi, but I was just getting Eren here ready, right Eren,” Erwin cooed, placing his hand on Eren’s shoulder, massaging it gently. I narrow my eyes.

“Heh, u-uhm yep. Just getting ready….” Eren moaned as Erwin continued to massage him. _What exactly was their relationship?_

“Whatever, lets get down to business. I’m going to check a few things real quick, then Eren and I can start training. Capiche?”

Both men nodded.

“Good, now Eren I need you to stand and take off your shirt for a second.” He turned bright red and refused to look me in the eye.

“Wh-why?! But, ok, I g-guess.”

He slowly unbuttoned his top and it gracefully fell off him. I let out an audible gulp. The skin was smooth and you could see faint muscles and a light 6 pack. He was surprisingly curvy and had a slim waist and a slight v-line. Very good. I saw Erwin staring at Eren like a predator stalking its prey. _Geez, possessive much. Can’t really blame him though._

“Eren, now I need you to slowly turn around in a full circle.”

Eren slowly turned and I watched his movements and body. He was surprisingly graceful for a man and it wasn’t a bad thing that his body was a gift from god. He has the grace of a model, I could tell you that. His legs were long and perfectly proportioned with just the right amount of muscle. I was honestly looking forward to training him.

“Thank you Eren, you can put your shirt back on. Then follow me and we can start training immediately.”

“Yes sir.”

He slipped on his shirt and Erwin grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear. Eren visibly shuddered and blushed. How annoying, who did Erwin think he was? Tch. Eren then followed me into my office.

Eren POV

Oh boy, if I thought Erwin was handsome, Levi was the single hottest guy ever. I mean, Erwin told me ahead of time that Levi was the company’s best model but I wasn’t prepared for the alluring man I was currently following like a lost puppy. He had silky black hair that was styled in an undercut and parted in the front. His eyes were a stormy grey and smoldering. He had a sharp nose and firm lips and a pale complexion that contrasted beautifully with his hair. Sure, he was a little bit shorter than me but that didn’t mean that his body wasn’t like Adonis. He was clearly very built. In all, Levi was perfect and I couldn’t deny my attraction to him. I followed him into a room with multiple outfits draped on hangers.

“Listen brat, next week we are having our summer show and one of our top models quit and we need you to replace him. Here are your outfits and we need to get them tailored to fit you; as of now some are too big.” He threw a pair of brown shorts and a white shirt button up with a complementary vest and tie towards me.

“Put it on, this will be your first outfit of the night”

“C-can, you turn around? Its embarrassing” I avoided looking at him.

“What, we’re both guys and I’ve already seen you shirtless. This isn’t a big deal just put the damn thing on.” He replied looking me in the eye. That just made me more uncomfortable. I stripped and put the outfit on. The shorts were really surprisingly tight around my butt and even though I was fully clothed Levi’s stare made my feel vulnerable. He raked over my body and gave a satisfied nod.

“This one seems to fit fine, lets check the other ones, then we can be done for the day.”  
I nod and continued the fitting process.

Levi POV

When Eren wore the first outfit I already knew I was a gonner. Who knew Erwin could find such a catch. One thing I didn’t notice earlier was how fantastic Eren’s ass was. I’m bi and I prefered girls, but I was always an ass type of person. And I could appreciate what Eren had to offer. The shorts hugged his round butt beautifully and his legs looked absolutely sexy. He looked so painfully innocent in those clothes, it was hard not to jump him. As much as I like to deny it, I have an extreme leg fetish and seeing those tan hairless legs was kind of a turn on. The rest of the evening was torture. Eren looked really good in everything that I gave him and I already found myself starting to get fond of the brat. Believe me when I say this, but I don’t get attached to people easily, but for some reason, Eren was pleasant to get along with. He was also fun to tease and blushed easily. It was pretty cute.  Everything was going pretty well until Erwin showed up. I swear, he was always butting in at the most annoying times.

“Oi, what do you want eyebrows?”

“I was hoping you two were done so I could take Eren out to diner. He seemed pretty nervous about coming earlier and as a thank you I wanted to treat him out.” he smirked. Okay, was he serious? Tch, like I was going to let Erwin just have his way with the new model. I wanted to get to know the kid more as well.

“I’ll come with you, we can discuss the details of the show then.” I couldn’t believe myself. I never volunteer to go anywhere with anyone for the sole purpose of getting to know someone better. Just saying that makes me feel stupid. Erwin even looked surprised, then pleased. He probably thought that I was becoming more social or some shit. Funny. I just wanted to be with Eren for the time being.

“Yeah, all three of us can go get dinner, let me just get my stuff, be right back” Eren replied with one of those breath-taking smiles, leaving the room.

“Levi, so what do you think about Eren?”

Erwin POV  
After giving it some thought, I came to the conclusion that I liked Eren in a romantic way. Even though we haven’t known each other for long, I felt comfortable with him and had these urges to hug or kiss him whenever he blushed or did something sweet. When Eren took off his shirt earlier and was overcome with lust looking at his slim chest. Eren’s dangerously attractive and he doesn’t even know it. I really liked him. I was moving a little too fast, and thats why I asked Eren out for dinner. It was like my test to see if I really did like Eren the way I think I liked him. I went to go check on him and Levi and saw Eren back in the clothes Petra gave him and Levi staring at him with a smirk. Those two looked more comfortable around each other and I felt a slight, barely noticeable twinge of jealousy. I mean I knew Eren first. _Gosh Erwin your so pathetic. And besides, you should be happy for Levi, he seems to be warming up to someone finally. Levi also isn’t the person that gets romantically attached to someone as well so hes not really competition._ I cleared my throat.

“Oi, what do you want Eyebrows?”

“I was hoping you two were done so I could take Eren out to diner. He seemed pretty nervous about coming earlier and as a thank you I wanted to treat him out.” Levi then surprised me and himself and said

“I’ll come with you, we can discuss the details of the show then.” For a second I was shocked, but then pretty happy that Levi was becoming more social.

“Yeah, all three of us can go get dinner, let me just get my stuff, be right back” Eren smiled and ran to get his things. He was a cutie. Then I asked the question that had been on my mind since I walked into the room.

“Levi, so what do you think about Eren?”

He seemed a little surprised by the question which I found amusing considering he never let his emotions show.

“I think you found a good model and thats it.” I smirked, not completely believing him but I dropped the topic when I saw Eren jogging back to us.

“Ready to go?” I asked. Eren nodded and we walked to my car. I held the door open for Eren and he got in giggling and thanking me. Levi rolled his eyes. It was great that Eren was warming up to me, I remember how shy he was only hours earlier but now he seemed, I don’t know, more carefree? He looked like he was seeing the world for the first time today, which didn’t really make sense. I mean, he lives in the area he must of been around here a lot. It didn’t matter, he was happy. _Ugh, I’m such a sap._ I got in the drivers seat and started to head to the restaurant glancing back to check on Eren and Levi. Eren gazed out the window and I saw Levi staring at Eren, his eyes softer than usual. I frown and try to ignore the bad feeling I got, focusing on the road. I really hope Levi doesn’t develop any special feelings towards Eren.

**Eren’s _mine_.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooooo.  
> FIRST TWO PEOPLE TO COMMENT WILL EACH GET TO DECIDE THE PLOT OF AN ATTACK ON TITAN ONE SHOT. WE WILL WRITE WHATEVER YOUR OTAKU HEART DESIRES AND DEDICATE IT TO YOU SO COMMENT MY CHILDREN. (we will even write smut just nothing to kinky)  
> Also feel free to comment any suggestions below and please leave kudos.


	4. Levi, Erwin, and Eren get sushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get dinner together woohoo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this took a while and this chapter doesn't have much substance bc I wrote it really quickly but I think it turned out okay. The story will hopefully really start to pick up from here on.

Chapter 4  
Eren POV  
Erwin pulled up to this fancy Sushi place, Colossal Ocean, and I didn’t even know that Trost had places like this. But then again, I haven’t set a foot out of my house in a year, and I would have never afforded to eat out in this part of town. There was this traditional Japanese Garden in the front and I could feel myself relaxing in the atmosphere. Everything has been so overwhelming recently, at least since I’ve stepped out of house for the first time yesterday. Was it only yesterday that I met Erwin at the bookstore? Levi turned to face me as we sat down at one of the small tables.  
“So Eren, the Fashion Show is in a week, and we are displaying our Summer Collection. Petra designed pretty much everything and she can get the clothes you will wear tailored for you. I know you're inexperienced so you’ll be blessed with my presence for the rest of the week and I’ll teach you how to walk the runway and how to model in your upcoming photoshoot. Then you’re done unless you find that you want to do modeling professionally. Now, do you have a job?”  
“Well, I work at the Titan Bookshop downtown from 10:00 to 3:30 and I have the weekends off.” I reply.  
“Okay, I want you to come down to Survey Corps everyday until the show and shoot from 4:00 to 6:00 or however long you need to stay. This is when I will teach you everything you need to know.”  
Erwin cleared his throat, “We don’t only have to talk all about work while we are here you know.”  
It was at that moment a bored waitress came up to us placing waters on our table.  
“Ko-ni-chi-wa. I’m Ymir, have you decided what to order?” We all nod and order a large sampler for us to share.  
“I will be back with your food soon.” Ymir said with a blank look on her face as she walked away.  
Erwin scooted towards the table and leaned on his hand, elbow propped up on the table.  
“So, Eren, tell us a little about yourself.”  
I was at a loss of words. What was I supposed to say? That I have been hiding under a rock for the past year? Yeah, no, not the best thing to be telling them.  
“Uhm, well, I’m 19 years old, and I was born here and Trost and have never left this town. Ever. My best, and well, only friends are my sister adopted sister Mikasa and Armin. Honestly, they are the only people that care about anymore. I’m gay, but have never had a real relationship. I love to read, I’m a total anime nerd and a sucker for Korean dramas and KPOP boybands. I know its weird and really dorky...” I say sheepishly.  
“ I don’t think so! I think its great that you have something you are passionate about! You know, Levi here loves “Attack on Titan”. Ever seen it? He’s practically obsessed and though he doesn’t look it, he’s a real fangirl when it comes to these kinds of - OW!” Erwin yelped as Levi pulled his ear with a grip of steel. And, was that a blush I saw on Levi’s stoic face?! I turned to Levi with wide eyes.  
“NO WAY! You like Attack On Titan TOO?! OMG!” I squealed. Levi had a small smirk on his face.  
“I like to think I look like that Rivaille guy.”  
“YOU DO!”

Erwin POV  
I look at Eren fondly as he rambles about Attack on Titan, his OTP, and theories using his hands to animate. Levi and Eren were engaged in a debate over what was in Aaron’s basement. It’s a rare thing to see Levi open up like this, especially with someone he literally just met. Ymir came back with our platter and all three of us began to eat at once. The timid Eren I met yesterday was replaced by a talkative bubble of energy and it was a refreshing change. After dinner, I was going to ask him out on a date. I can’t help but think Eren’s the one for me. He’s perfect in every sense and he’s also the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met, and that’s saying a lot. All I want to do is hold him and call him mine. I glance over at Levi, whose eyes haven’t left Eren since we all started eating. I’m starting to think that he might want Eren too, and thats something I can’t have happen. I’m not going down without a fight. I give Levi a pointed look and stand up.  
“I’m going to the restroom. I’ll be right back.” Levi looks up and says. “Me too, I really need to take a shit”.  
Eren looked at Levi in astonishment and shook his head a little laughing. “You have such a weird way of saying things.” He laughed and waved us off.  
Once we were in the restroom Levi whipped around to look at me.  
“Well? What did you need to say?”  
I take a deep breath and come out with it. “I like Eren and I want to take him out on a date.”

Levi POV  
“ I like Eren and I want to take him out on a date.” Erwin said looking directly into my eyes, unflinching.  
“Okay, and your telling me this why?”  
“Because I want you to let me have a chance with him. I see the way you look at Eren, and I think you feel a little something for him too. Levi, you know that I’ve never really had a lasting relationship before and I think Eren could be the one for me. You could have anyone you wanted, so I ask that you make Eren off limits. Please?’  
I was pissed. Why should I have to leave Eren alone just so Erwin could do as he wanted with Eren? He could tell that part of me liked Eren that way too. I don’t want to just give him up to Erwin. But then, Erwin was the one to save me from my past life and give me the opportunity to lead a successful life. If it weren’t for him, I would either still be on the streets or in jail. I could do this much for him, right? As much as I hated to do this, I wasn’t going to be selfish. I owe him this much. Besides, maybe Erwin won’t even be able to woo Eren. Tch. Who am I kidding. Erwin would have no problem getting Eren.  
In my normal expressionless face I give him the response he wants.  
“You do what you want. It doesn’t concern me. Good luck.”  
Erwin looks at me with a look of relief like he expected me to argue with him. He nods and whispers, “Thank you.”  
We walk back to our seats to see a boy with some weird ass two tone hair sitting next to Eren. Eren seems to have recognized him, and while Eren looks uncomfortable, the boy looks absolutely giddy to see him. From here we can hear parts of their conversation.  
“Eren, wow, I haven’t seen you since high school. I remember we were like, sworn enemies and stuff but now you seem really different, like in a good way though. Want to exchange numbers?”  
Eren looked reluctant but nodded and they swapped phones and their numbers.  
“We should really hang out sometime you know? I have a feeling now we can become very good friends, eh?” He purred wiggling his eyebrows where Eren on the other hand looked mortified.  
“Yeah, sure, sometime soon Jean. I thinks its time you leave.”  
I tried to hold back a smile because it was clear Eren had no interest in becoming ‘very good friends’ with the guy. Erwin and I took our seats again and glared at this “Jean”. He quickly scrambled up and said bye to Eren with a little wave.  
“Who was he?” Erwin and I questioned simultaneously. Eren sighed.  
“He used to go to the same high school as me and he liked to bully me. We both hated each others guts, or thats what I thought, but now he wants us to hang out? I don’t even know. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Well, don’t feel obligated to hang out with him if it will make you uncomfortable.” Erwin takes out his credit card and hands it to Ymir who comes back within moments handing the card back to him. We get up to go and get back in Erwin’s car. 10 minutes into the ride I break the awkward silence.  
“Erwin, drop me off at Survey Corps, my car is still there.” He nods. I look over at Eren who has begun to doze off. He looks so vulnerable like this. His thick eyelashes flutter over his cheeks and his lips are slightly parted as soft sighs escape him. Erwin starts to cough and I whip my head towards the rear-view mirror where I see him glaring at me. Damn, I was just looking. It was annoying how possessive Erwin became of Eren. I start to look out the window as the night lights blur my vision. 

Erwin POV  
I drop Levi off at the Survey Corps and drive Eren home. He looks so peaceful I almost don’t want to wake him up, but I have a mission and that is to ask him out. Once we arrive at Eren’s house I tap his shoulder. He stirs but doesn’t wake up. I shake him awake and he glares at me but his glare softens as he realizes it was only me.  
“Eren we’re here.”  
He nods and opens the door and starts to walk up to his house. I follow him and once we are at his doorstep he turns to me.  
“Thanks the job and taking me out to dinner. I really owe you.” He states sincerely avoiding eye contact.  
“Anytime Eren.” I take a deep breath. Here it goes. “Eren, would you like to go out for dinner with me tomorrow?”  
He looks up at me in shock and his cheeks slowly turn an adorable shade of pink. He stutters out.,  
“L-like a date?!” with an incredulous look on his face. And just like that, shy Eren was back. I nod my head.  
“That’s exactly what it is. Let me rephrase, Eren, would you like to go on a date with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment any suggestions, feedback, questions, and basically whatever you want to say. Please leave kudos as well! QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: CAN ANYONE GUESS HOW OLD I AM???????????? comment below


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally goes on a date with Erwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Im so sorry i havent posted in a while, I've been busy with exams. I'll be going leaving to Korea for a month so it might be a little while until the the next chapter, but I hope you enjoy this. I made this chapter a little longer than the others to compensate for my absence. Anyways, continue reading :)

Chapter 5

Eren POV

“Eren

, would you like to go on a date with me.” For a moment, everything around me stopped. Oh boy, is the Erwin Smith asking me out on a legit date?! Oh my Maria! I felt the furious blush on my face and instinctively put my palms on my cheek and at a loss of words, simply nodded my response. Erwin let out a relieved sigh.

“So, I’m assuming that you mean yes?”

I clear my throat. “Yep, yeahhh, yes, I mean yes I will go out with you. On a date not like, becoming boyfriends yet, not that I don’t want that type of relationship with you because I mean you’re like perfect in everyway and I would totally get with that and oh maria what am I saying. IGNORE ME.” I rambled. I stopped and we both looked at each other with wide eyes, his in surprise and amusement and I in horror. Suddenly Erwin let out a deep chuckle and I turned away quickly, attempting to run inside my house to avoid further embarrassment. Erwin grabbed my wrist before I could leave and cupped my face with the other hand. He leaned towards me and I closed my eyes in anticipation. When I didn’t feel his lips on my own I opened my eyes in confusion to see him right next to my ear.

“I’ll text you the details. Good night.” He whispered huskily into my ear. I felt shivers go down my spine and I bit my lip to suppress a whimper. He turned to face me and held me in his embrace, kissing me on the cheek briefly and taking his leave. Of course, I stood there like an idiot, a slow grin spreading onto my face. I squealed and ran into my house.

Erwin POV

I got in my car, unable to suppress the wide grin on my face. Man, I must of been so cool looking. Before leaving the driveway, I peeked at Eren, who was still standing on his porch, eyes wide with shock and disbelief. I saw his lips turn up in a little smile as I started to drive away. Eren was the cutest thing, and now he was mine. I’ll take him on a date and pull some of the good old Erwin Smith charm on him. He’ll fall head over heels for me soon enough. But where should I take him for our date? I know! I’ll call Levi! Whenever he takes Petra out, she can’t stop talking about it for like, a month.

I reached a red light and dialed Levi’s number. “What do you want Eyebrows, I’m busy.” I heard Levi say over the phone. “I’m taking Eren on a date. I was wondering if you could give me some advice about where I should take him,” I reply coolly. He paused and then I heard a low sigh. “Well, it’s your first date, you should take him somewhere nice but homey feeling,” he sighs. “Is that all, I told you, I’m busy.”

“Yeah that’s it, I think I have an idea for a place. Thanks Levi.”

Another sigh. That’s about all of a ‘you’re welcome’ you can get from Levi, so I hung up.

I drove the rest of the way home with a giant grin on my face. This date was going to be perfect.

* * *

Eren POV

ACKKKKKK. I can’t decide what to wear. I swear all the clothes in my closet make me look like a mega dork and I’m not too comfortable wearing my crusty t-shirts on our date. Erwin texted me the details last night and he planned to pick me up in about… HOLY MARIA HE’S COMING IN TEN MINUTES. Crap. I decide to rely on my last resort.

“Mikasaaaaaaaaaa!” I yelled downstairs.

“What do you want!”

“Help me find something cute to wear goddamnit!”

“Why the hell should you care? You’ve never taken an interest in fashion!” She yelled up.

“Ugh WHATEVER I NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE.”

I got no reply. I take a deep breath.

“I NEED YOUR HELP WITH PICKING OUT AN OUTFIT FOR MY DATE. HE’LL BE HERE IN 10 MINUTES!”

That got her running. In record time she was upstairs in my room and violently shaking my shoulders.

“You have a what?!” She screeched.

“A date Mikasa, I have a date,” I sigh.

“And I’m hearing about this now?! Dammit Eren, you should have told me that sooner. You have a lot of explaining to do, but for now, lets work on that outfit” And with that she ran to my closest. She whipped out a black tank top, and red flannel. She flung them on my bed and ran to her room, returning with a pair of her black skinny jeans. Oh my gosh noooooooo.

“Okay Eren, shoop shoop we have a time constraint.”

With a groan I wriggle into her jeans and pull on the tank top. I start to button up the flannel but Mikasa stopped me and rolled up my sleeves halfway.

“Nuh uh. Leave it unbuttoned and rolled up. It looks good that way.” I nod and Mikasa slightly dampens my hair with water and ruffles it. She grabs a pair of combat boots and shoved them on me. Adding a final touch she adds some light eyeliner to ‘make my eyes pop’ and puts some good smelling lotion on me.

“Wow Eren, you look really hot.” She stated giving me a once over, eyes lingering on my butt way too long for my liking. She walked over to me and grabbed my flaming cheeks, giving them a pinch.

“Have fun today Eren. You look amazing and you deserve a day off for once. I love you no matter what okay. Just tell me the details when you get home.” She said seriously, but added a little wink as she sashayed away. I turned around and looked in the mirror.

I dare say, I look pretty hot.

I peeked out the window and saw Erwin's car pull up.

Deep breaths, deep breaths.

I check myself out in the mirror one more time. I turn around and glance back but my eyes widen. OH my gosh these skinny jeans make my butt look really fat. How did it even fit into these jeans?! I was about to call Mikasa when the doorbell rang.

I froze.

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shit.

****  
  


I run downstair and open the door, breathless.

Erwin POV

For Eren and I's date I decided to go to this great Italian place I know that all the girls I've taken out have loved. Then we can go for a late night movie. I wonder what genre he likes best… Anyways, sounds good right?

I pull up into his driveway and knock on his door. It swings open. I gulp and freeze.

He looks good enough to eat.

Whoever picked out his outfit is a god because it looked incredibly sexy on him. The tank top revealed his delicious collarbones and hugged his slim and slightly curvy frame perfectly. The red and black flannelly thing he was wearing was left unbuttoned and the sleeves were rolled up mid-arm in a way that was casual, but really cute. His large doe eyes had what seemed to be a touch of eyeliner, but it really brought out the color and shape of his orbs. His hair was slightly ruffled and don’t get me started on his jeans. They clung to his shapely legs tightly and you could see a slight thigh gap.

“Ready to go?”

“Yeah.” Eren whispered staring into my eyes while grabbing his phone. I trailed behind him as he walked toward my car. His ass looked unbelievable in those too-tight jeans. Who knew such a slim boy could have such a large butt. I watched his big sexy bubble butt sway as he walked and licked my lips. _Erwin, stop being a perverted freak!_ Hey, it’s not my fault everything about Eren is stupidly alluring and attractive. He gets in and I slide into the drivers seat.

We pull out of the driveway in silence. Eren has his hands in his lap. Everything about is him is just so… attractive. I’m trying to keep my eyes on the road but its almost impossible with such a flawless being sitting next to me.

“So…” Eren starts casually, “Where are we going?”

“Cute little Italian place I know of. Their pasta is great. Is that okay with you?” I reply, turning my blinker on.

“Sounds great! You’ve been there before?”

“Yeah. I’ve gone a couple times with Hanji and once or twice with Petra.” As soon as the words leave my mouth, I regret them. What kind of asshole talks about previous girlfriends while going on a date? _What the hell, Erwin! Pull your shit together!_

  
_I_ glance over at Eren. He seems pretty much unphased. I sigh internally. I can’t screw up again. Just stick to your usual date routine, Erwin. The girls dig it. Why would it be any different for the angel sitting in the passenger seat? I give myself a pep talk in my head before speaking again. “We’re almost there. It’s right up here.”

Eren nods and smiles. He’s so damn cute with his ruffled hair and childish smile. I turn into the shopping center and park in the middle of the parking lot, far enough away from the actual restaurant so that I can give Eren my coat when he gets cold on the walk back to the car. I’ve pulled the same trick with most of my dates. It works like a charm every time.

I get out of the car and saunter over to the passenger side, opening the door for Eren. He gets out and we walk into the restaurant. Immediately a waitress is there to seat us. “Hello, Erwin,” she says smiling, “The usual seats?” Shit. Why did she have to ask me that? It made it sound like I come here often. Well, I do for most dates, but still. Eren doesn’t need to know that.

“Umm, yeah sure,” I mumble. She leads us to our seat, a table for two in the corner of the place. The seats are a bench wrapping around half of the table. A perfect seat for putting my arm around my date. Another trick.

Eren and I sit down and get comfortable.

“Erwin,” Eren turns to me. His eyes are so big and innocent, like a little kid. Keep it cool, Erwin. He’s just another date. Just another one. “How is it being in charge of such a big company? I’ve never been much for fashion, but my sister Mikasa is a big fashionista and she loves your clothes.”

“Well, it can be challenging at times. Some people are idiots.” I look deeply into his eyes and put my hand on his leg. “But there are some people who just make it worthwhile.” I can see him blush even in the dim light.

“HEL-LO!” A waitress, not the same as the one who invited us in, was standing at our table, interrupting our moment. She has brown hair tied back in a ponytail. “I’m Sassshhhhaaaaa, and I’ll be your server! Here are your menus! Can I get you all anything to drink?” Sasha is practically prancing around the table and I can hear Eren giggling.  

“Well, water will be fine with me. How about you Erwin?” he questions, tilting his head slightly. So adorable.

“I’ll have a glass of piemonte please.” I say in my sexy voice. Sasha nods her head violently.

“SUREEE thing GUYS. Oooh, guess what. Today is our potato special, we have mashed, baked, boiled, fried, raw… mph!” Sasha’s voice was muffled as a bald waiter came around and clamped his hand around her mouth.

“Sorry about Sasha, she can get a little too excited sometimes, heh. She’ll be back with your drinks in a minute heh.”

They leave and Eren and I sitting at the booth. It’s pretty awkward so I decide it’s time for another Erwin Smith dating tactic.

“So, any family?” I ask.   
“Oh yeah, I live with my my adopted sister, Mikasa. Mikasa’s great, even though she can be kinda overprotective sometime. My dad is never around anymore due to...certain circumstances.”

As he answers, I slowly slide over to sit closer to him, casually putting my arm around his thin waist and sliding him closer to me. He trails off from his rant about how hard his dad would push him to do well in school when he was younger (something about having to do with going to Harvard no matter what) and looks up at me. So sweet. I’m melting inside as I gaze into his eyes.

“I’m back y’all LOVEBIRDS!”

Sasha’s back. She hands Eren his water and slide me my drink. Without taking my arm out from around Eren’s waist, I pick up the drink. Looking at Eren out of the corner of my eye, I take a sip from the glass seductively. Eren blushes again.

“So…” Sasha interrupts our moment (damn her) and pulls out a notepad, “What’d you fine folks like to eat. I recommend the potatoes, the steak, the pie, the spaghetti, the lasagna, uhmm, potatoes, and basically everything else on the menu.” She then reaches into her apron’s pocket and pulls out a steamed potato and started munching on it, looking at Eren and I anxiously. Eren and I give her a blank look.

I break the silence. “I’ll have the chicken alfredo please. And you Eren?”

“Can I have the triple cheese ravioli please? Thanks.”

“Alrighty!” Sasha somehow manages to scribble down our orders through her potato and scampers off to the kitchen.

Eren and I sit in a bit of a tense silence for a couple of minutes. My arm is back at my side. It fell off Eren as we placed our orders.  

“So, Erwin.” Eren breaks the silence, “How about your family.”

“Uh, well, I have a mom and a dad.” Really smooth Erwin. He’s practically sharing his life story and you’re telling him that you have parents. Nice.

Eren just smiles at me. “Are they nice?”

“Um, yeah. I mean, they’re my parents. I love them very much!” I try to save my blunt answer but I don’t think it works. Eren’s smile has faded just a bit.

“SO!” I gasp out, “You said that you like the Attack on Titan show a lot. Tell me about that. Levi hasn’t told me anything about it.”

“Well,” Eren begins, “It follows this kid named Aaron and his mom dies because these things called titans come into their village behind these giant walls and so he vows to kill all of the titans…”

Eren talks about his show for the next twenty minutes, explaining every detail and character. Apparently I resemble some “Irvin” guy. I honestly don’t give a shit. But Eren looks so happy. It melts me. Pretty soon, Sasha and the little bald kid come back with our orders.

I’m pretty hungry and we begin to dig in, and there is no time to eat and talk. Before we both knew it dinner was over and Eren was rubbing his stomach contently.

“Wow that was good.” He sighed.

I nod my head in agreement. Sasha came back with our bill. I pay and we get up to leave. As we walk outside, Eren shivers. Time for my final trick. I take off my jacket and gently drape it over eren’s shoulders. He cracks a smile and stops shivering.

“Thanks, Erwin. I owe you one,” he says. it sounds half hearted. I don’t understand normally the old jacket-over-the-cold-date thing works perfectly. I frown, but quickly cover it up with a classic Erwin smile. Gets all the babes. Eren simply nods and stares forward in thought. Was something bothering him? We were by my car and I reached out to open the door but Eren had beat me to it. He was acting kind of weird.

The car ride was silent. I occasionally would glance at him but Eren was gazing intensely out the window seemingly in his own world.

We had arrived in front of his house. I once again ran to open his door but yet again he had beat me to it. Letting out a sigh I walked with him up to his door.

"Thanks for the date Erwin. It was nice. Goodnight"

He turned to hug me and gave me one more glance before closing the door behind him.

**  
Huh.**


	6. Authors Note :((((((

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRRYYYY

Hey, so due to lack of time and interest in this story, we will be discontinuing this for now. I'm sorry, but me and my friend are slowly becoming less familiar with the fandom and find it hard to continue writing this story. When we are once again interested in this story, we will continue writing but sadly for now we are taking a break. Thank you everyone who has read and enjoyed this story up until now. Love you all. <3

**Author's Note:**

> SO HOW'D U LIKE IT  
> this is actually my friend and I's first fanfic, so comment feedback or idea's below  
> please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
